Tenderness
by freckledemerald
Summary: A little recovery, a little tough love, and a lot revealed. All it takes is getting hurt, who knew?


I saw the Sonamy tag on Tumblr and thought I'd give it a go to give myself a little break from Pink- I tried to go with the Medical theme and this happened. Thank you for the read!

 _Disclaimer: As always, everyone in this story does not belong to me. They belong to SEGA._

* * *

She lay jaded on the hospital bed. The patterned beeps of the monitor and the constant smell of rubbing alcohol kept her eyes open, but she didn't feel truly awake. She felt uncomfortable and cold, with the feeling that she hadn't seen anyone she knew in hours- maybe even days. All she ever saw were nurses and doctors when she wasn't sleeping, so she was convinced she was alone.

She had to stop the dramatics, like throwing herself a pity party and not knowing why, when she watched the door of her room fly open and slam back against the wall and she almost had a heart attack. Her eyes widened in shock as a blue hedgehog came charging in and he looked…angry? What in the-

"Amy, what were you thinking?!"

She stared at him in confusion. "I'm sorry, what?"

Sonic's brows furrowed in frustration. "How could you let yourself get hurt like this? If you would have stayed put like I told you to, you wouldn't be in this hospital bed right now. What is wrong with you?!"

The girl's confusion turned into annoyance as she sat upright. " _Excuse me_?! I saw an opportunity, not only for myself but for the team, I took it and we won. So tell me again what the problem is?"

Sonic marched up to her face until their noses were close enough to touch and she couldn't help but blush at the sudden contact, but he wasn't in her bubble to be sweet. He was furious. She couldn't understand exactly why, or what in the world he was so worked up about but for some reason the sinking feeling in her stomach made her feel guilty about it. So she had gotten hurt, big deal? Everyone had their own different battle scars, that's what made them a reputable fighter.

The boy pulled away from her face quickly forcing a breath out loud, almost angrily, and faced the window. "The problem is that you should have listened…I've done a lot of thinking about this and you're suspended from battles until further notice."

It hit her like a ton of bricks. He never made authoritative decisions because he always left the hard stuff for Tails. Somehow the sting of Sonic not allowing her to fight hurt worse than the injuries she obtained from the doctor's Egg Pawns. She couldn't accept it without an explanation. Or an argument…whichever came first.

"Sonic, what is your problem?! I'm not dead, just injur-"

" _You almost were, Amy_."

The room suddenly felt icy. The deadly silence smothered the two hedgehogs like a trap, and he couldn't even look at her. She stared at his cobalt fur puzzled, like he was a vault with all the answers but the key was nowhere in sight. It was then that she started to regain pieces of the fight that had put her here in the first place. Sonic slowly turned around to face her quietly and sat down at the edge of her bed.

"Do you know how long you've been here, Ames?" He asked slowly, his voice was gentler now.

Her glossy eyes met his as she shook her head no. Truth be told, she was completely clueless about what was going on. All she remembered was waking up in the white-walled room alone and in pain. She didn't even bother asking questions and maybe that was her mistake. He watched her face go through the motions of realization and gave her a shaky chuckle. The blue blur grabbed one of her hands that had been resting outside of the covers and stroked it sweetly with his thumb.

"You've been here for three days. For three days, we had no idea when you would wake up or if you were okay; or anything really." He gave her hand a squeeze and she stared at him. "It was hard for me- well for _all of us_ to deal with."

She couldn't look away. She watched him look down at the floor… in relief? Regardless of what he felt in that moment, she felt it too. She carefully observed the way his body rose up and down while he breathed and felt her heart almost break. He was really that worried about her, wasn't he? She wanted to swoon at the thought, but this was different. It was the type of worried that made him stress out wondering if she was okay…and she couldn't blush at the thought of that. She knew exactly how much that hurt. The male hedgehog closed his eyes until he felt a tiny press on his own hand.

"Sonic…I'm okay now. You know that, right?" She said softly, finally understanding why he was so upset.

"That was too close, Amy. I can't risk letting that happen again. I slipped up, what if you don't wake up next time?"

His voice had a hint of desperation, like he was pleading her to listen to him. The pink hedgehog moved her hand from his grasp to place it on the side of his cheek and he looked at her warily.

"Sonic we're heroes. We take risks, that's just what we do. You have to trust me like I trust _you_ to make it back safe. It's hard, but I do. Every. Single. Time. I just ask you to do the same for me."

He let out a soft sigh and smiled at her half-heartedly. She smiled back at him, watching him stand up and stretch then make his way to the door. He stopped at a midway point between her bed and the exit, and turned his head back to look at her after a small pause.

"Alright Ames. I trust ya."

She giggled as she hugged the blanket she was resting under closer to her chest. "Does this mean I'm back on battle duty as soon as I'm outta this bed?!"

He reached the door and she stared at the back of his quill-covered head in anticipation. There was no way he'd keep his threat intact after this heart-to-heart, she was almost sure of it. She smirked to herself surely not realizing that he was doing the same thing. He snickered quietly to himself, finding it almost hilarious that she couldn't see his expression- knowing that if she did, he'd find himself on his own hospital bed with a piko-piko sized dent lodged into his skull.

" _Not a chance_."

And he was gone as fast as his classic sneakers would carry him. Her mouth fell open, then she closed it quickly and blew a raspberry at the spot he stood at not even two seconds ago. She rolled her eyes while crossing her arms and couldn't help but laugh.

"He's such a brat sometimes."


End file.
